


Virtues We Write In Water

by mehrto, MovesLikeBucky



Series: DIWS Prompt Sprints [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is old fashioned, Inspired by Fanart, Letters, M/M, Scene: Globe Theatre 1601 (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehrto/pseuds/mehrto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: After a showing of Hamlet that is a rousing success, Crowley finds a letter waiting for him in his quarters.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: DIWS Prompt Sprints [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829197
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63
Collections: GO-DIWS Prompt Sprints





	Virtues We Write In Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Lord I've been tossing fic out haven't I? So this is technically part of the DIWS sprint prompt Letter as the art that inspired it (made by the lovely and wonderful Mehrto) was done for that sprint prompt xD 
> 
> So here is this, because when art makes me write, y'all I do be writing.
> 
> Title is from Henry VIII

The crowds had been boisterous and rambunctious and the play had been a full and rousing success.Crowley prided himself on a job well done; even if he preferred the funny ones.Under his influences (and, let’s be honest here, a few much needed rewrites one night while the bard was asleep), Hamlet was taking off.It was quickly on it’s way to being one of the most popular plays in history.

To be fair, Crowley might’ve gotten a bit carried away.

Not that he could do anything about that.He’d given up a long time ago on being able to resist any impulse of Aziraphale’s, especially impulses that came with the flutter of eyelashes and a smile like sunshine.

No use denying it, Crowley was well and truly gone on his angel.And whether Aziraphale ever returned his feelings didn’t matter, as long as he could make him happy, that would be enough.

After the fifth full performance to a packed house in as many days, Crowley was exhausted.He only hoped that Aziraphale would appreciate his hard work when he returned from Edinburgh.For now, he’d settle for being off his feet for a few hours.

Crowley made his way back to his quarters at the inn, feet aching with every step up the staircase.Homes are never anywhere permanent for a demon, at least not in this century.Not when any day now could find him uprooted and off to Russia or France or wherever else Hell might send him.

And thus it was quite rare for him to get any missives that weren’t from Hell itself.

When he entered his room, he saw a beige envelope atop his pillow.He prepared for the worst.If Hell were sending him elsewhere, he wouldn’t be back when Aziraphale returned.

Or, even worse, if Hell is sending him a letter here, then they know he’s not in Edinburgh.They might know about the Arrangment.Aziraphale could be in danger, he could be about to be pulled back to the deepest pit for punishment.

A panic sets over him as he crosses the room in quick strides to pick up the letter.It wasn’t Hell’s usual coloring, and the scent of brimstone wasn’t present as it usually was when they called.There was a scent, one he couldn’t quite place.His name was scrawled in a beautiful cursive script on the back.Crowley, the name he’d chosen for himself, not the sigil that Hell had assigned him.And on the front, a wax seal in the shape of, of all things, a heart.

He felt his face go warm, which was new.Felt his heart skip a beat, which he was more used to.The scent fell into place, as he held the letter up to his nose and inhaled.The soft Earth and moss of the Scottish moors. 

Carefully, so as not to damage the wax heart, he peeled the letter open.He took it out of the envelope, unfolding it slowly, to read the words Aziraphale had sent him.

_\---_

_Dearest Crowley,_

_I do hope that sending a letter isn’t too presumptuous, but word of Hamlet’s success has reached even here!I wanted to say thank you, although I know you do not wish to hear it.It really was such a selfless act for you to help dear William in his hour of need._

_I should be back in London within a fortnight, all things considered everything has gone quite well here.Horses have been stolen and blessings have been done._

_I hope to see you soon, maybe we can go out for a bit of lunch if you’re still in the area?I have so much to tell you about, Scotland is much different than it was the last time we were here!_

_Yours,_

_Aziraphale_

\---

He read it over and over, eyes stopping on “Yours” every time.He ran his fingers over the writing, over the parchment and iron gall.There’s a bit of scratching, at the end of the second paragraph, as though something was written and the ink then spirited it away.

What might Aziraphale have wanted to tell him, what couldn’t he quite say?It was probably nothing, probably a misspelling.But still, it made the demon’s mind race.

He folded the letter up, returning it to it’s envelope, and slid it underneath his pillow.Went about his business getting ready for bed, intent to get a good night’s sleep before the surely busy day lying ahead of him tomorrow.

As he laid his head down on the pillow, Aziraphale’s letter safely underneath, he knew that this night, he would dream of whatever he liked best.And he knew exactly who that would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the prompt sprints in the Do It With Style events server. Mini-Bang posting is in full swing there, but it's also just a fun community server for Good Omens, so come and check us out! Maybe jump in the next event if you'd like! <3 You can find our server [here](https://discord.gg/amnVAnb)!


End file.
